After Dark
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Isis is caught in a relationship that can be dangerous for her yet unable to extract herself from it. All the while two high powers have their eye on her...What's a priestess to do? Set in Ancient Egypt OnHold


Hello everyone. I haven't written much of anything lately much less Yu-gi-oh but for some reason I was inspired so I decided to write this story. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs of Evanesence nor I do not own Yu-gi-oh...If I did the show would be twisted to fit Malik and his Yami as well as Ryou 

and his yami. In fact the show should mostly center around Malik's family, the Yamis, and the Hikaris...Oh yeah 

* * *

Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you 

I want nothing more than to see you there 

And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away 

We'll be lost before the dawn 

Evanescence 

She never would have thought she would be in this position. She was a priestess, high in status and had some of the purest Egyptian blood running through her veins. This made her powerful, not as powerful as Priest mind you as women were always a lower status and certainly not as high as the Pharaoh who was on a level that made him a God. She was however higher than the guards, the slaves, and the commoners, the generals, the middle class, and the merchants. Another thing that made her the top of the food chain was the fact that she held something with immense power, the Millennium tauk which powers granted her the ability to see into the future. So it was only logical that she would be able to have any man she wanted, not only for her power but she was an extremely intelligent women and her beauty was rivaled by few. Suitors had been coming for her hand since she had first arrived at the palace at the young age of eleven, her beauty only increased as the years passed and now at twenty she was more than ripe for giving birth. Yet with all this knowledge, she found herself sneaking around in the night. Her time and body spent in the hands of someone lower on the status chain than the poorest commoner.

" Isis…"

She awoke to the sound of the silver whispered that so resembled that of a snake, she was free of the usual ornament that's adorned her form. Long ebony hair that almost seemed to match the feel of silk was piled to the side hanging of her shoulder folded into itself in the twisted shape of a braid. Eyes that seemed to match the very seas themselves looked surprised yet there was also a look of knowing lurking in their depths. Long fingers drew the covers from her naked form letting them slide to the floor as she swung her feet over the bed to gently touch the cool floor. Before she stood she grasped part of the sheets of her bed to cover her in modesty, the sheets draping her body sweeping to the floor almost made it look as though she was in her dress yet the way it hugged her curves so delicately and left a large dip in the back revealing the tan skin there it you could tell for what it really was.

"Hello?" her voice sounded almost weak to her ears and she almost wanted to damn him for making her feel this way, for making her knees quake as she felt his approach almost feel the warmth of his breath on her neck "B-"

She was silenced by two arms coming from behind her and pressing a finger against her lips, she should have known he wouldn't have come to her from the front he always seemed to enjoy catching her off guard. The finger slid off her lips trailing down her chin then lightly brushing the side of her neck. A strong hand on her waist squeezing it showing a more possessive side to him turned her body forcing her to face him. The first thing she saw were those eyes, fire burnt beneath them yet a shield of ice blocked you from seeing to far into them. Those eyes and their intensity made her breath catch in her throat and heart begin to pound so loudly to her ears she was sure he heard it too. Slowly her eyes trailed to the rest of his face, so handsome despite the scars. His hair seemed to glow in the moonlight, hair as white as that of the moon so odd for one who was Egyptian when there was usually black hair.

"Bakura…" she let out in a quiet whisper, her breath almost a sigh "What are you doing here?"

They weren't scheduled to be together tonight, not that she wasn't pleased though she pretended not to be. It was just odd, he usually set the time when he would arrive and she would wait patiently mentally cursing him for having her trained and herself for allowing him to do so. She should have turned him in, trapped him so that he may be taken away and not be a problem to the Pharaoh any longer. Yet she never did alert anyone, perhaps he had grown on her and as much as she hated to admit it, she was rather fond of him. He was intelligent and his views far different than the average perhaps, he liked to debate and sometimes he would end up winning much to her dismay. As much evil that was in his heart there was something in there…that wanted to be normal perhaps, she only saw a glimpse of it once or twice but it made her have second thoughts.

He didn't answer her question, rather he smirked and for some reason something quenched in her stomach. Then she felt those hot lips against her own devouring and leaving her so weak in the knees she was glad he was holding her. His tounge raced against her bottom lip and she knew he sought entrance, granting it to him their tongues battled until she was over come by his own. When they parted she was breathless, he left her panting and craving more but knowing she would never ask. They both knew that he held power over her, but she would never say it out loud and he spoke very rarely. She knew her head back and moaned as he bent his head down and allowed his tongue to write his name on her neck. One hand intertwined in his hair as she lost herself once more to the feeling he invoked on her. They fell upon the bed engaging in a familiar dance, the sheet fell from her figure leaving her bear to his hungry gaze allowing his fingers to trail down her body. She would not be left behind however, her own hands grasping the robe he wore and pushing it off his tan form revealing a body she would never tire off. Feverish kisses were placed in between moans, skin caught between teeth, the taste of sweat and the smell of him were all comforting to her making the heat in the room seem to pitch another degree yet neither of them seemed to care.

"Bakura…" she said his name in a hushed whisper into his hair the surprisingly soft strands brushing against her lips as she clutched his head tightly to her chest.

Then with the knock of the door it was all over, she lied naked and unfulfilled on her bed as he was gone into the shadows in which he came. Isis wanted to seem, her palms slammed against the bed several times in an attempt to calm herself. She hated it, she hated what he did to her yet loved it all the same. Leaving her now knowing she'll want even more the next time. She didn't have time to compose herself into her usual serene self.

"Who is it?" she snapped then regretting it.

"Seth," The deep voice came from the other side, familiar yet cold all the way.

With a wistful sigh she stood from her bed, no longer clutching the sheet like she had previously rather gently picking up the fine silk robe that hung on the chair beside her bed. She wrapped it around her form then carried herself towards the door.

"Seth, it is late. What is it that you want?" She questioned opening the door just enough to be seen and to see.

Seth was such a handsome boy, young in age but old in spirit. He was a powerful priest that much was true but Seth was power hungry and she feared that someday it may be his, and perhaps others, downfall. She never voiced her worries however as he was the Pharaoh's cousin and was to be trusted. The way he looked at her with those eyes, eyes like the color of the sky rare in the vast lands of Egypt, that seem to strike straight to the core and almost shaken her. She would not however let herself be intimidated like others in his presence and held her ground.

"I heard noises in your room, Isis," he was direct and straight to the point which was valued among the court though sometimes his words seem to cut to close to a sensitive spot.

"It was nothing. I was merely having a vision…" Instantly his eyes seem to fall to her necklace, a hungry look in his eyes that had her put on edge. Her hands instantly went to her neck, fingers lacing around the tauk almost protectively. "Seth…"

And the look seemed to disappear covered by the mask he held close to his face. His lips quirked into a smirk as his large hand lifted towards her face. Isis almost seemed to withdraw from that hand stopping only because she did not want to offend the Priest. The hand brushed away a few hairs that had escaped from her braid, tucking the ebony strands behind her hair then instead of pulling away that hand trailed lightly down the side of her face until it rest beneath her chin. Two fingers grasped her chin softly forcing Isis, who had been looking to the side during the whole ordeal, to meet his gaze. When had he gotten so close? His face was a mere few inches from her own, close enough where she could feel the warm of his breath as he spoke. Her heart seemed to jump into her chest and quicken in its beating yet she didn't reveal anything of these things to the man before her.

"Be careful, Isis…We wouldn't want anything to happen to our Priestess…"

His hands dropped from her chin as did his smirk and he turned on his heel heading back down the hallway in which he came. Isis watched his strong back, releasing a breath she didn't know that she had been holding. The way he had just spoken to her…it scared her yet excited her all the same. Those eyes…she had been lost within them and almost willing to drown. She shook her head releasing another shudder of a breath before turning back into her room and closing the door softly behind her. Why did he have that type of effect on her? She did not know it was something akin to what she felt with Bakura but more of a mystery thus appealing. The time to contemplate was short however as familiar lips pressed harshly against her own and strong hands pinned her arms to the door in a possessive manner which confused her yet pleased her all the same. The heat within her was rekindled once more, twice so now than before and it showed in her response to the white-haired figure. They continued where they left off with little interruption.

Down the large hall one would weave between the servants who went about their night cleaning and the women leaving the rooms of the men. Between large golden laced doors into a room with treasures of every kind. There sat a man at a table with his trusted advisor looking quite frustrated.

"Your highness, it's only right that you begin to think about a queen to rule by your side. You'll need someone to bear heirs so your legacy can continue," the voice belonged to Siamun Muran who looked at the Pharaoh with expecting eyes.

Atem ran a hand through his hair, the selections he had were endless yet he was satisfied with none.

"Tell me Siamun, is there no one from our court that I know personally that is acceptable?" The Pharaoh questioned, he did not want to bring a outsider in such things usually caused an uneasy alliance or a war.

Siamun was silent for a moment. He appeared in very deep thought judging by the way his fingers seemed to play with each other. Then ever so slowly he began to speak making his thoughts known.

"There is one…but I' am not sure your highness would want to wed her."

"Well, who is it?"

"Head Priestess Isis, your highness."

" Isis…?"

"Yes, the Priestess is of noble status, her blood is pure, and she has been with your court for years. She has made an impact time and time again to assist us with her wisdom despite her being a woman."

Atem laced his fingers together as he propped his elbows upon the table, a deep frown of concentration upon his handsome features showed that he was seriously giving the idea some thought.

"I think…" There was a pregnant pause "I will court Isis."

Siamun nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure she'll be ecstatic."

Atem smiled just a bit. Yes, he could easily see himself with the Millennium tauk holder. The woman had a good head on her shoulders, strong and reliable. Beautiful as well, she would make the most excellent queen. He would begin to court her in the morning and hopefully she would accept the proposal. How could she not? He was Pharaoh. He could give her everything and more. The things she wanted in life such help in her pursuit of knowledge. Winning her over would be an easy task.

He hoped.

* * *

**REVIEW**


End file.
